Asuntos Inconclusos
by Ginny M
Summary: Cuando un hechizo sale mal, Ginny y sus hermanos tendran que revivir recuerdos que no conocian Im no good for this, am I? ya subi el Cap! pwease R&R!
1. Invocación

Asuntos Inconclusos  
  
Autor: Ginny M Época: sexto año de Hogwarts (de Ginny)  
  
Personajes Principales: Fred-Ginny-George Disclaimer: Esto no es mío ni nunca lo ser{a, es de Rowling, J. K. ROWLING, bueno... Razón: Bueno, pues pensé que sería mejor decir de donde salió la inspiración para este humilde fic, este surgió por un concurso de Potter y Cía. , una comu a la que pertenezco y pues, se hizo grande y las ideas siguieron llegando y ya ven, lo hice una serie...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Asuntos Inconclusos  
  
Capitulo I: Invocación  
  
Era un día normal en la casa de los Weasley, la gente empezaba a despertar, Percy peleaba por el baño con los gemelos, que se desvivían por molestarlo, la señora Molly llamaba para el desayuno, todo normal...  
  
Los mejores amigos de Ron, Hermione y Harry estarían de visita hasta el 1 de septiembre, día en que todos, Ginny incluida irían a Hogwarts, pero aún faltaban algunos días para ello, además aun estaban las compras de los útiles escolares por delante y no parecían para nada querer regresar a Hogwarts, todos excepto Ginny que no soportaba estar tanto tiempo cerca de Harry ... aún se ponía algo nerviosa en su presencia...  
  
Buenos días chicos!- exclamó la Sra. Molly por encima de una pila de tostadas Buenos días!!- le respondieron todos, los gemelos ya habían bajado y Percy todavía se estaba bañando...  
  
Todos se servían leche o jugo de naranja con sus tostadas cuando su madre habló de nuevo, a la vez que les entregaba cartas a cada uno de los menores Llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, aquí tienen  
  
Todos empezaron a examinar sus listas de útiles sin decir nada, mayormente porque tenían las bocas llenas de comida... Todavía tengo que arreglar sus túnicas, pero espero que tengan ya todas sus cosas listas- dijo la Sra. Weasley Pe-o babá toda-ía falta bu-cho!!- exclamo Ron con la boca llena de comida No hables con la boca llena Ronald!, mañana iremos a comprar sus útiles y deberían tener todo listo desde ya! mamá...- dijo Ginny algo tímidamente y en voz baja si cariño?- dijo la Sra. Weasley volteando a ver a su única hija con una sonrisa cariñosa Crees que puedan comprarme túnicas nuevas este año?, es que...las mías están algo viejas... mmm... verás querida, no se si... No te preocupes hermana mía!-interrumpió George alegremente Nosotros te regalaremos algunas -dijo Fred Después de todo ahora trabajamos-dijo George orgullosamente Sí, y nos va muy bien!- agregó Fred Oh... gracias!- dijo muy feliz Ginny  
  
Su madre aún no aprobaba el que sus hijos abandonaran sus estudios antes de terminar el sétimo año pero realmente no le molestaba que contribuyeran de vez en cuando en la economía familiar, aún si era un acto extraño de generosidad de su parte, pero después de todo ellos siempre habían sido muy cercanos a la menor de los Weasley, al igual que los demás la protegían siempre que podían, así que no podía esperar menos de ellos y de algún modo la enorgullecía.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Todos salieron ese día a pasear por el bosque cercano a la casa y con el permiso de la Sra. Weasley fueron a practicar quiddich siempre y cuando después del almuerzo regresaran para arreglar todas sus cosas y terminar sus quehaceres si no los habían hecho hasta entonces, cosa bastante difícil teniendo a Hermione Granger y a Molly Weasley en la misma casa...  
  
Allí echadas en el pasto tomando sol se encontraban Hermione y Ginny conversando ya que se habían cansado de ver jugar a los chicos, las cosas estaban muy reñidas al principio pero después de un rato el juego se volvió monótono y nadie parecía estar ganando así que decidieron quitarles su atención, ya se cansarían y bajarían para ir a cenar  
  
Te parece si nos adelantamos?- preguntó la menor Weasley Claro Qué hacemos? Pues, tengo unos cuantos hechizos que me gustaría practicar... OH!, esta bien...  
  
Así subieron las gradas cuidadosamente pasando por el cuarto de baño para finalmente dirigirse a su cuarto, para buscar algunos del los libros de Hermione, quien siempre tenía mas libros de los que pedían en la escuela y por tanto era también un buen sustento de documentación y aunque realmente Ginny admiraba el coraje y empeño de su amiga en los estudios, de vez en cuando concordaba con Harry y su hermano(aunque no lo decía en voz alta para no darle la razón a Ron), en que ella intentaba abarcar demasiado y si bien eso la ayudaría después, podría destruir su buena salud cosa que a Ginny realmente le preocupaba  
  
Hermione...- preguntó Ginny mientras entraba a la casa Ah?-fue toda su respuesta, los días de verano siempre eran soporíferos y te dejaban algo distraída... Que estamos buscando exactamente?? Ah?, nada en especial, mira si algo te llama la atención y lo intentamos  
  
Ah, ok  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unos minutos después y varios libros de Hermione ya revisados Ginny se estaba dando por vencida hasta que abrió por enésima su libro y sin querer tiró otro de la mesa, dejando al descubierto un hechizo del que ella nunca había escuchado hablar. De pronto sintió un gran deseo de realizarlo y se lo enseñó a Hermione, quien se mostró muy feliz de intentarlo pues se veía difícil...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mientras las chicas buscaban todo lo que el hechizo especificaba para ser usado, los chicos ya desistían en el juego que contra toda especulación había quedado empatado, como habían estado jugando quiddich todo el día tenían hambre asi que se detuvieron en la cocina para ver si quedaba algo del almuerzo  
  
A donde se irían ellas- preguntó Fred a George Pues supongo que se cansaron de vernos, después de todo el juego no iba a ninguna parte- dijo Harry Es su culpa por no querer jugar- dijo Ron mientras se metía un pedazo de carne de pollo en la boca Supongo... Oye Harry te animas a una partida de ajedrez mágico mas tarde?- le preguntó Ron Jueguen ahora y nosotros iremos aver que hacen allá arriba- dijo George Quiza podamos probar esa nueva broma hoy-le dijo Fred Por supuesto- contestó con aire cómplice su hermano gemelo Nos vemos!- dijeron al mismo tiempo  
  
Estaban por entrar a su alcoba pero escucharon ruidos en la habitación de su hermana y decidieron investigar...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mientras tanto en la alcoba de las chicas estaba ya todo tomando forma, el hechizo en cuestión estaba supuesto a de alguna manera no muy específica mostrarles quienes habían sido en épocas pasadas y aunque Hermione se mostró algo escéptica al principio había aceptado ante la insistencia de su amiga  
  
Habían empujado todas las cosas a los costados de la habitación para dejar espacio al centro y entonces colocado varias velas de color blanco y negro intercaladas haciendo un círculo en el centro de la habitación, en medio de estas pusieron unos cuantos cojines, que estaban a su vez alrededor de una de las sábanas de Ginny que hacía de mantel y encima de ella otra vela de color negro pero ligeramente mas grande que las otras; Hermione había insistido en poner un recipiente con agua cerca por si alguna de las velas se volcaba, solo por precaución...  
  
Todo listo!- anunció Hermione Pero aún nos falta por lo menos una persona más... No importa, llamaremos a los chicos y ya está- dijo emocionada Estaba pensando...tu crees en las reencarnaciones? Bueno, si el libro dice que se puede aprender sobre tus otras vidas entonces debe ser cierto Entonces si crees? No todo lo que dicen los libros es cierto... Pero es igual que con la magia, no lo crees hasta que ya estas en ello- respondió Hermione algo ofendida por el comentario hacia sus amados libros Es cierto...¿quien habré sido?- decía Ginny mientras se mordía el labio inferior en concentración Pues ya lo sabremos, voy a buscarlos ya mismo!- dijo otra vez emocionada pero no alcanzó a tocar la manija de la puerta pues esta ya se había abierto golpeándola en la frente Auh...- decía Hermione desde el suelo Ups... lo sentimos- dijo Fred riendo por lo bajo Que estaban haciendo- preguntó George extrañado al ver el cuarto tan cambiado y en completa penumbra de no ser por las velas Intentábamos practicar algún hechizo, pero necesitamos a alguien más- les dijo la más joven a sus hermanos Podemos participar?- preguntaron al unísono los gemelos, broma totalmente olvidada Claro, aunque pensábamos invitar a los chicos...- dijo una ya recuperada Mione No hay problema, están jugando ajedrez mágico abajo- dijo George Si, estarán ocupados un buen rato- dijo el otro Esta acordado entonces!- dijo alegre Ginny Pues vamos a ello- concordó Hermione preparándose para empezar Y para que es todo esto?- preguntó Fred no causará problemas verdad?- agregó su gemelo en tono burlón y casi esperanzado Sí, Ese es nuestro por derecho!- se burló el otro si, nosotros somos los únicos que pueden causar problemas por aquí- reclamó George cierto!- afirmó Fred no es nada de eso- les contestó Hermione algo molesta por la intromisión  
  
y para que es el hechizo entonces?- preguntó George para saber quien fuiste en otra vida- le contestó su hermana suena interesante- dijo Fred pues empecemos- dijo ya molesta Hermione  
  
Hemione quien se había aprendido todo lo referente al hechizo que por ser muy antiguo requería un ritual estaba precediéndolo todo, ese hechizo que los ayudaría a saber sobre sus vidas pasadas, demoró algo de media hora realizar todo lo que el libro pedía y todos estaban ya algo cansados y bostezando pero Hermione no hacía caso y terminó de realizarlo, pero después de terminar el ritual justo como lo decía el libro, se sorprendieron al descubrir que no sucedía nada...esperaron un poco, otro poco...y nada pasó  
  
-. Y bien?- preguntó George no se que pasó...- respondió Hermione mientras estudiaba una y otra vez los pasos del ritual Debiste haber hecho algo mal- dijo uno de los gemelos Si, nos haces perder el tiempo por gusto- dijo el otro Pues no lo sé...-dijo Ginny Mejor nos olvidamos de todo esto- dijo George Si- dijo su gemelo Ehh...debería ir a ver que están haciendo los chicos...- dijo Hermione mientras disimuladamente se levantaba y retrocediendo se acercaba a la puerta Ajá...- dijeron los gemelos a la vez Es que...puede que no hayan terminado...de arreglar sus...  
  
Lo demás que tuviera que decir Hermione no lo escucharon pues ella ya había salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo  
  
pues bien- dijo George una tarde desperdiciada- agregó Fred si...-dijo George Ey!, al menos pasaron tiempo de calidad con nosotras...- dijo Ginny sintiéndose algo apenada por malgastar su tiempo...no que tuvieran algo mejor que hacer... si, bien... ya nos vamos- concluyó Fred  
  
se levantaron para marcharse, se dirigieron hacia la puerta y giraron la manija pero...  
  
que sucede?- preguntó Ginny quien al ver a Fred con la mano en la perilla se paró y dirigió hacia ellos ahh... no abre la puerta- aclaró Fred no puede ser!-dijo Ginny que esta chica nos ha echado un hechizo a la...  
  
George dejó de hablar, o mejor dicho dejó de emitir sonido, pues por mas que quisiera hacer algo ya ni su voz ni la de sus hermanos se podía oír, fue casi como el segundo antes de una explosión, totalmente en silencio observaron como una enorme bola de luz se formaba en medio del cuarto de las chicas, la bola de luz rápidamente se dividió en tres más pequeñas con suaves y casi imperceptibles colores rosa, verde y azul, una por una se fueron disparando hacia cada uno de ellos dejándolos inconscientes...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serán tan amables de pasarme sus opiniones por escrito??, recibo de todo, críticas constructivas, howlers, tomatazos, de todo, y en especial si alguien pudiera apoyarme en la especial misión de encontrarle un mejor nombre al fic o al capi, pero si les gusta el nombre me dicen y lo dejo así, todo es mas fácil con los hermosísimos reviews...  
  
Ginny M  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana 


	2. Rojo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Asuntos Inconclusos  
  
Capítulo II: Rojo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La bola de luz que tan rápidamente se había formado en el centro de la habitación, se disparó hacia ellos, dejándolos confundidos por un segundo antes de desmayarse, después de lo cual la bola de luz desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido, llevándose consigo el recuerdo de los jóvenes de ella  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estaba todo muy oscuro, sentía que el aire se le hacía insuficiente, escuchaba sonidos metálicos a lo lejos, lágrimas caían por sus ojos y aún así no podía evitar sentirse de algún modo feliz, porque ella tenía algo que jamás podrían quitarle, nunca  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Se encontraba parado en frente de una gran mansión, era muy grande y hermosa, sentía que era muy importante para él pero no podía recordar porque, sabía que nunca había estado en ese lugar y sin embargo tenía la certeza de que existía, de pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estaba caminando por un puente muy hermoso, el clima era húmedo y parecía que estaba a punto de llover, se detuvo en el centro del puente para observar el río fluir por debajo suyo, parecía esperar a alguien, pero aunque reconocía el lugar, sabía que nunca había puesto pie sobre él, la nostalgia lo invadió al escuchar a alguien hablándole desde atrás con una voz que reconocía pero que no podía exactamente fijar... Tristán?- preguntó la mujer con la voz mas triste que hubiera escuchado, desgarrando su corazón Volteó lo más rápido que pudo queriendo desesperadamente alejar toda angustia de aquella mujer pero apenas lo hizo la oscuridad cubrió todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor y ya no supo que sucediera con la mujer, así quedó, solo en la oscuridad con el corazón destrozado el sentimiento de nostalgia mas grande que hubiera sentido nunca  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fueron despertados bruscamente por el golpe insistente de Hermione en la puerta, que había quedado trancada cuando ellos cayeron al suelo, dejándola a ella afuera muy preocupada tras salir solo unos minutos  
  
Ginny!!!- gritó Hermione preocupada Que pasa Hermione...- dijo cansadamente Ginny mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta y despertar a sus hermanos Acaso esta es manera de despertar a tus queridísimos hermanos??- preguntó George levantándose tras una sacudida proporcionada por su hermana Esta todo bien?- preguntó Hermione aún desde afuera Si., solo nos quedamos dormidos- respondió Ginny  
  
Una vez adentro Hermione los examinó cuidadosamente como creyendo que le ocultaban algo, tras ver que nada parecía fuera de lo normal decidió hablar de nuevo agradeciendo que hubieran apagado las velas antes de irse a dormir  
  
para que se encerraron, eh? No lo hicimos...solo nos quedamos dormidos...- repitió Ginny distraídamente Pero si solo salí unos minutos!! Ah? Fui al cuarto de Ron, pero me regresé rápido porque estaban haciendo un trabajo de transfiguración y no quería interrumpirlos... Ya Hermione...- dijo Fred algo cansado Si, mejor nos vamos a dormir- concluyó George, saliendo del cuarto Que descansen!- les gritó Hermione antes de que estuvieran muy lejos  
  
Hermione prácticamente obligó a Ginny a arreglar el cuarto con ella, después de todo aún debían regresar las cosas a su lugar y realmente a ella le molestaba tener alguna cosa en el lugar preciso para recordarle que había un hechizo que ella no pudo hacer...  
  
Decidieron irse a dormir también, algo que Ginny agradeció grandemente pues aún sin saber el porque se sentía muy cansada y el próximo día prometía ser mucho mas atareado que este, en maneras que no llegaba a imaginarse...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Una joven pelirroja se encontraba reposando algo incómoda sobre una cama simple y sin dosel, dentro de un cuarto muy humilde, parecía estar teniendo pesadillas y sin embargo se veía muy hermosa, casi como salida de un cuento de hadas...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny luchaba con su subconsciente, quería tan desesperadamente despertar pero algo no la dejaba, el lugar en el que estaba era hermoso y no podía entender porque el estar en el le daba una tristeza tan grande... Al principio estaba muy feliz, caminaba por un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo, tenía estrechas callecitas, podía ver algo toscas pero agradables puertas de roble que parecían manufacturadas por los habitantes del pueblo, también habían pequeñas ventanitas del mismo material por todo lo alto y también por lo bajo de las estructuras, era realmente hermoso, como una pequeña ciudadela que ha escapado al tiempo y al deterioro, pero estaba tan sola, no había nadie en ese lugar, mientras pensaba esto pestañeo pero lo que encontró después la aterró, gruesos y pesados barrotes de metal se extendían en todas direcciones cerrando el paso, el pueblo aún era hermoso y aún era pintoresco, pero ya no le proporcionaba ninguna clase de felicidad, estaba encerrada, estaba sola  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Despertar, se sentía bastante cansada, más que nunca en su vida, como si el sueño en vez de haberla ayudado hubiera alterado su salud, no podía recordar si había tenido un sueño o una pesadilla, ahora no le importaba, estaba cansada y sin embargo su cuerpo la obligaba a levantarse, era una sensación extraña, sentía que algo no estaba bien, decidió obedecer a su instinto y suavemente se deslizó de la cama.  
  
Frío, entró nuevamente a la cama, llevaba ropas bastante holgadas, la hacían sentir desnuda, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que la asustó aun más, esa ropa obviamente no era suya, ella era una señorita y nunca usaría ropa como esa, es más, ni siquiera sabía de alguien que usara ropa como esa, y ahora que observaba alrededor, nada de ese lugar le era familiar...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Se despertó y al instante notó que no estaba solo, en ese cuarto habían dos camas y en la otra se encontraba un joven de cabello rojo encendido como el fuego, pero estaba volteado y no podía observar su rostro, realmente no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar, quizá el otro ocupante de la alcoba era su amigo y le había invitado a pasar unos días en su casa, no que lo hubiera hecho, no estaba acostumbrado a lugares como este y muy seguramente no conocía a alguien que viviera en una casa como esta, pero entonces que podía él estar haciendo allí?  
  
Observó su ropa, llevaba un conjunto de pantalón con camisa de le misma tela y con el mismo diseño, la tela era muy ligera y llevaba franjas verticales de un suave color celeste desgastado, probablemente era de esa tela por la falta de dinero para comprar una mejor, el lugar le decía que no era gente rica la que lo ocupaba  
  
Observó nuevamente su entorno, entre las dos camas habían dos mesitas de noche de no muy buena fabricación a su parecer, una única ventana alumbraba el lugar desde encima de las mesitas, al costado derecho de la puertas desde su punto de vista se encontraba un armario entreabierto con las ropas literalmente saliendo por todas partes, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un tacho de basura casi rebosando, mas allá de las camas siguiendo por la pared se encontraban dos escritorios en cada extremo de la habitación, ambos rebosando de lo que parecieran ser envolturas de papel, pergaminos, una que otra pluma y varios objetos que en su sano juicio no tocaría porque se veían peligrosos  
  
Ese lugar obviamente no era para él, así que se decidió a salir de allí lo antes posible, pero cuando ya se encontraba por abrir la puerta un sonido detrás suyo lo detuvo...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Había estado descansando entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando un ruido de pasos lo desperezó totalmente, abrió los ojos, se encontraba vistiendo un conjunto de tela bastante ligera, realmente no le molestaba pero estaba seguro que no era de lo mejor y no estaba acostumbrado a algo así, todos los muebles del cuarto eran de la misma manufactura, no muy buena si alguien le preguntara, no se fijó demasiado en el resto de la habitación, ahora estaba concentrado en el extraño que se movía hacia la puerta, quizá el pudiera darle respuestas, decirle porque él Tristán Lumière se encontraba en un lugar como ése, dudara que fuera alguien a quien él conociera, no recordaba ser amigo de algún pelirrojo y lo recordaría si alguna vez hubiera si quiera hablado con uno, en fin, se levantó de la cama previniendo al extraño de su presencia  
  
El hombre lo notó detrás suyo y se volteó pero nada pudo haberlos preparado para lo que cada uno vería, se quedaron parados uno en frente del otro durante largo tiempo, no podrían decir cuanto, asimilando lo que veían, no era Tristán, ni tampoco André, mas bien era una mezcla extraña de ambos, con el cabello rojo y algo mas flacos  
  
Tristán?- preguntó André Eres tú André?- le respondió Tristán Sí, todo esto es muy raro Tienes idea de cómo llegamos aquí? No, pero creo que lo mejor sería que nos vayamos de una buena vez Lo sé, este lugar...  
  
No continuaron su conversación, porque la interrumpió un grito ahogado del otro lado del muro, era una voz que ambos conocían, para su desgracia los dos la conocían bien, demasiado bien, sabían que de ser necesario ellos sacrificarían su vida para protegerla, lo harían a toda costa, ella era muy importante para ambos...  
  
- Ginny?- preguntaron al unísono  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estaba en una habitación algo pequeña, con una cama al costado de una ventana, había un armario en la pared al costado de la puerta, mas adelante pudo ver un escritorio lleno de pergaminos, libros, plumas y una que otra envoltura de dulces, todos los mueble en el mismo estilo sobrio pero humilde, todo en conjunto aunque fuera placentero a la vista aún en su desorden a ella no le agradaba y además notó que todo se veía bastante rústico, lo que solo la confundió más.  
  
Le dio unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero se contuvo, y si realmente había sido secuestrada?, al llorar pudiera despertar a su captor, no, debía ser fuerte, solo así saldría de esta situación, porque era posible ¿verdad?  
  
Un poco mas centrada en su misión, la cual era huir lo más pronto posible, decidió salir de la cama completamente, así que buscó por algo con que cubrirse, tomó una bata de color rosa de una silla que no había notado antes junto con unas pantuflas a juego y se decidió a levantarse  
  
Se acercó a un pequeño espejo que se encontraba encima del velador, que tampoco había notado en su primer rápido vistazo al cuarto, ahogó un grito por el terrible espectáculo que este le presentó, su cabello, su hermoso cabello, las lágrimas se le escapaban de nuevo pero esta vez eran una mezcla de rabia y confusión, ¿como era posible que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a su hermoso cabello?  
  
Rojo!!- exclamó sin preocuparle cuan alto- y encima tengo pecas!! Mi hermoso cabello!!!- dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas antes de notar que no estaba sola  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gracias a las personas que me escribieron reviews, no escribo mas porque estamos de viaje y huimos a la familia para venir, ya ven cuanto nos importan...sniff, snifff...  
  
Rpta.: no pude leer tu fic pero cuando regrese a mi ciudad lo hago 


	3. Translation

Asuntos Inconclusos  
  
Tiempo: sexto año de Hogwarts (de Ginny)  
  
Personajes Principales: Fred-Ginny-George  
  
Disclaimer: Esto no es mío y por mucho que le rece a Siri-Kun, no lo va a ser, es de Rowling, J. K. ROWLING (...sigh...)  
  
A/N: Olvide decirles que en el anterior capi los personajes estaban hablando en otro idioma, obvio que yo no lo iba poner en ese idioma específico porque nadie me iba a entender...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Asuntos Inconclusos  
  
Capítulo III: Translation  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dio otro grito ahogado al encontrarse con otra cosa que no había notado, quizá por estar escondido casi debajo de la cama que acababa de dejar, o acaso debería decir alguien?, durmiendo en el suelo se encontraba una joven, que aún dormida no hacía mas que asustarla, gritarle que esto como lo pensó antes SI era un secuestro y esa joven estaba allí para cuidar que no escapara. Decidida se acercó a la puerta y para su sorpresa esta estaba abierta, sin pensarlo demasiado salió del cuarto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Ginny?- escuchó que la llamaban voces que finalmente si reconocía, emocionada y sin dudarlo o pensar mucho en ello se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de donde habían salido las voces familiares, abrió la puerta con los ojos llorosos y entró  
  
-Tristán?, André?- preguntó viendo a cada uno de ellos, quienes solo asintieron sin decir nada, ella incapaz de soportar más se lanzó a abrazarlos dejando finalmente que sus lágrimas salieran  
  
-Tranquila pequeña- la tranquilizó André  
  
-No dejaremos que nadie te haga daño- agregó Tristán  
  
-Ahora debes ser fuerte Geneviève- decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente  
  
-Nunca te dejaríamos sola y lo sabes- dijo Tristán mientras se separaba del abrazo para ir a hacia la puerta, se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien y tras ver que no hubiera nadie cerca cerró la puerta, para poder regresar con ellos  
  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos lo antes posible-les dijo  
  
-Si , este lugar no se ve seguro- corroboró André  
  
-Vamos- dijo Tristán volteando hacia Ginny- un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo nunca debería ser cubierto por lágrimas- agregó cariñosamente mientras con suavidad le quitaba las lágrimas del rostro  
  
-Gracias - dijo ya algo mejor- pero porque se ven así?  
  
-No lo sabemos...todo es muy raro  
  
-Y entonces que vamos a...  
  
Se detuvo repentinamente al detectar la actividad que desde otro lugar de la casa se escuchaba, alguien gritaba algo que no entendió muy bien y después para su terror se acercaba rápidamente hacia la puerta sin ningún interés en hacer menos ruido, en un movimiento rápido ambos instintivamente se pusieron enfrente de Geneviève para protegerla contra lo que viniera, la puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a una mujer baja y algo regordeta de cabellos rojos mientras se escuchaba un grito  
  
-Despierten!!!!! Se detuvo súbitamente al notar que la observaban- OH, si ya se despertaron pues cámbiese y bajen para ayudarme con el desayuno que hoy hay mucho que hacer  
  
-Ahh...- estaban anonadados por la gran confianza, demasiada confianza, con la que se dirigía a ellos y por la simple razón de que hablaba un idioma diferente al suyo  
  
-Ah, Ginny, tu también cámbiate y baja a ayudar- se marchó dejándolos aún más sorprendidos, porque la mujer no solo los trataba con extrema confianza sino que además sabía el nombre con el que cariñosamente se referían a Geneviève, fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por un hombre alto, aunque no tanto como ellos, con cabello rojo y algo flaco  
  
-Vamos, Fred, George, obedezcan a su madre que hoy amaneció de mal humor y hay mucho que hacer antes de ir a Diagon Alley- concluyó marchándose tan rápido como había llegado en la misma dirección de su esposa.  
  
-Hablan inglés!- dijo algo preocupada la joven- donde estamos? -No te preocupes, debemos estar en alguna parte de Inglaterra, tienen acento británico-le dijo André -Y que hacemos ahora?- preguntó algo extrañada aún- ellos creen que son sus hijos  
  
-Si, y me parece que tu también- le respondió Tristán  
  
-Creo que por ahora deberíamos hacer lo que nos piden- les dijo André  
  
-Supongo- dijo algo triste la joven  
  
-Hey, no te preocupes, recuerda lo que dijo el hombre antes de irse- le dijo André-iremos a Diagon Alley  
  
-Sí, quizá allí consigamos información, no te preocupes- la confortó Tristán  
  
-Al menos sabemos que son magos-agregó André  
  
-Es cierto, si lo piensas así, es un peso menos- le dijo Tristán- pronto te llevaremos a casa, Geneviève  
  
-Esta bien- dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación y se dirigía nuevamente hacia el cuarto del que minutos antes había huido-Hasta luego  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Revisó el cuarto en el que se encontraban nuevamente con la mirada, todo estaba muy desordenado y nada de ello le era familiar, como podría serlo si no era el lugar en el que debería estar?, todo era muy confuso pero la simple idea de pensar en la mujer que acababa de abandonar el cuarto y a la que amaba profundamente le proporcionaba las fuerzas para continuar, ella no soportaría pasar por todo sola, sin su ayuda...  
  
Regresó entonces su mirada a su más fiel compañero, perdido en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa muy simple y casi imperceptible para alguien que no lo conociera tan bien como él, ahí estaba su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, André Toulouse, su Némesis, el hombre al que le confiaría su vida y el único al que pudiera perdonar por compartir su simpatía para con la dama de los ahora cabellos rojos como el fuego, él la amaba, sí, pero también apreciaba demasiado a su amigo, habían pasado por tanto juntos y ahora esto venía a romper su amistad, era una afrenta del destino, que con odio reflejado le regresaba con creces todo lo que en el pasado bajo sus manos se hubiera cometido...  
  
Dejando de lado esos fúnebres pensamientos empezó a revisar nuevamente la habitación, dejando caer finalmente su vista sobre el armario, demasiado desordenado  
  
-Te parece si ordenamos esto primero- dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
  
-Claro- respondió secamente  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Observó al joven parado frente suyo, representando al hombre que antes tan bien había conocido, perdido en sus pensamientos, seguramente recordando la razón de sus problemas, esperando que todo desapareciera dejando intacta su amistad de tantos años, pero aunque pudiera hacerlo, ninguno de los dos querría nunca que algo así sucediera, ni en sus más locos desvaríos desearían olvidarla a ella, a su amor, su salvación y su ruina...  
  
Pero no debía quedarse así, había mucho que hacer y una joven muy asustada que acompañar, su damisela en peligro pensó para si mismo con una sonrisa inconsciente formada en el rostro, Geneviève y Tristán lo eran todo para él, cómo podrían pedirle que escoja entre ambos?, si tan solo hubiera una solución rápida para sus problemas la tomaría, pero ninguna solución aparecía sin implicar el terrible dolor de dejar a uno de ellos, nunca podría, la verdad era que podía quedarse con estos pensamientos por horas, él lo sabía, ya había sucedido antes y no era nada productivo, así que se decidió a regresar a su realidad inmediata...  
  
-Te parece si ordenamos esto primero- le dijo intentando sonar casual aunque sin mucho sentimiento  
  
-Claro- escuchó la casi dolorosamente corta respuesta de su amigo, decidió no inmutarse, no era el momento de quejarse, Geneviève merecía ahora su total e incondicional atención  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Abrió la puerta cautelosamente aún deseando que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y que no tuviera que regresar a ese cuarto, había sufrido una terrible impresión al despertar en un lugar no solo desconocido sino además demasiado diferente a lo que ella conocía del mundo, mostrándole una realidad que si bien no le era desconocida, realmente pasaba algo desapercibida frente suyo y nunca había tenido antes el infortunio de vivir en carne propia, esto era muy diferente a su vida, muy diferente en realidad a la realidad de toda persona que ella conociera Vamos!, hasta mi servidumbre vive en un mejor lugar! se dejó divagar, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba mejor, mientras más rápido entrara al cuarto y se cambiara más rápido podría regresar a la seguridad de estar con ellos, realmente los necesitaba, los necesitaba demasiado y probablemente ellos también lo sabían, ella era débil y ellos lo sabían...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La puerta se abrió casi de golpe y una joven con el cabello castaño enmarañado e imagen de haber despertado recientemente se presentó frente a ella, con una mirada extrañada en sus ojos de color avellana, quizá por la mirada casi aterrada de la joven enfrente suyo, quizá solamente por el simple hecho de encontrarla ya despierta, pero nada que fuera realmente de importancia, la joven tendía a despertar antes que ella, su mejor amigo y hermano de la joven parada delante suyo a unos cuantos pasos, alguna vez le mencionó que la pequeña Weasley sufría de malos sueños cada cierto tiempo y que después de ellos ya no era capaz de atenerse al descanso, quizá por el miedo a que regresaran, pero ella no había sentido nunca que Ginny tuviera pesadillas, no en todo el tiempo que había de estar como una visita en la Madriguera, pero supuso que después de todo no era un gran misterio que tras el trauma que debió sufrir en su primer año, algún vestigio de ello pudiera haber quedado, no era razón para molestarla con ello ahora  
  
-Buen día!- le dijo tras notar su presencia  
  
-Igualmente- dijo aún algo renuente no gustándole del todo ese idioma, intentando dejar de lado su acento  
  
-Hace cuanto te despertaste?- le preguntó simplemente evitando por poco el levantar una ceja  
  
-disculpa?- preguntó algo extrañada la joven pelirroja, obviamente aún no acostumbrada a la confianza que esta gente profesaba al dirigirse a ella  
  
-No importa- dijo suprimiendo un bostezo – ya te bañaste?- le preguntó pasando altamente el asombro fuertemente impreso en el rostro de su amiga  
  
-Podría...?- se forzó a detener su pregunta al notar que normalmente una persona viviendo por varios años en un lugar no preguntaría donde se encuentran los servicios de la casa  
  
-bañarte primero?, claro, bueno eso si alguno de tus hermanos ya no lo está usando...  
  
-Oh no, por favor adelántese, buscaré algo que vestir primero- dijo en su tono más cordial de voz, finiquitando su actuación con la más sincera de las sonrisas( la más sincera que en ese momento podía emitir) justo como su madre siempre había hecho, pero este no era momento, su madre, no sabía que era lo que le hubiese sucedido, sonrió algo melancólica para sí misma  
  
-De veras? Bueno, nos vemos- dijo a la vez que se alejaba por el pasillo hacia una puerta cerca de las escaleras que a ser verdad se encontraba vacío  
  
Aprovechó el momento para ubicarse un poco mejor en su nuevo entorno, ahora sabía al menos donde se encontraban los servicios higiénicos destinados a los dormitorios, pensó que quizá debería avisarles a los chicos pero supuso que sería inoportuno y realmente no les sería difícil encontrarlo de todos modos, además tenía que apresurarse, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si esos realmente serían los únicos servicios de toda la casa, aún pensando en ello entró al cuarto  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Habían logrado exitosamente recoger todos los atuendos regados por el suelo y encima de los muebles, los habían acomodado sobre las camas y después cuidadosamente habían doblado y guardado cada vestimenta dentro del armario, no sin antes claro escoger los vestuarios más sobrios que pudieron encontrar en esta colección para su propio uso, habían visto a una joven salir del cuarto de donde sabían estaba Geneviéve, así que rápidamente supieron donde quedaba el aseo del lugar, decidieron que después de la joven ellos tomarían también una ducha por turno, eso claro está, si Ginny no lo necesitaba antes  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Se decidió a abrir el armario después de pasear un momento más por el cuarto, había visto nuevamente con impotencia su rojo cabello como el fuego haciendo juego con las pequeñas manchas redondeadas diseminadas por sus mejillas, ya habría tiempo para arreglar eso después- pensó, por el momento debía buscar algo apropiado que ponerse, no podía creer aún que se atreviera a mostrarse en público vestida así, de nuevo, esta no era su casa y todo esto era diferente, quizá aquí vestían así, no se había detenido a recoger las impresiones que su vestimenta causara sobre los demás que había visto esa mañana, pero definitivamente ella no usaría algo así a propósito, no de nuevo  
  
Así, abrió el armario y con cuidado examinó las prendas expuestas enfrente suyo, encontró una faldita de un color entre azul y celeste, muy pequeña a su parecer, de un material que ella desconocía y que no sentía muy agradable al tacto, la guardó nuevamente, buscando de nuevo encontró algunas túnicas de varios colores ya algo decolorados, no le llamaron demasiado la atención, eran bastante simples, después encontró unas cuantas de color negro, pensando que eran su mejor opción, hasta que al sacar una de ellas descubrió el blasón de alguna institución bordada a un costado del frente, seguramente un colegio, lo examinó más detenidamente y pudo ver que se trataba de...Hogwarts?, conocía el nombre pero en este momento no era importante, la ropa no le servía así, la colección de prendas no era ni un cuarto de lo que ella había poseído y sumándole a eso, lo único que le podía sentar bien estaba marcado...  
  
Sentada sobre la cama se le ocurrió una idea, se puso de pié rápidamente y buscó en la mesita de noche al costado donde estaba, encontró una varita ligera de color rojizo, bien cuidada a pesar de todo, esta no era su varita pero serviría, regresó todo lo que en su búsqueda hubiera sacado y se acercó hacia la prenda que reposaba en la cama  
  
-departum- pronunció lentamente con la varita extendida sobre el escudo escolar, lentamente el tejido se desvaneció, hebra por hebra de hilo formando el escudo se destejió y desapareció como el rocío nocturno al amanecer, alegre de saber uno que otro conjuro útil y fácil de usar estaba a punto de seguir con su búsqueda de prendas pero una lechuza irrumpió en el cuarto por la ventana que ahora estaba abierta y dejó una carta para ella saliendo inmediatamente después  
  
Srta. Ginny Weasley  
  
Perfecto pensó sarcásticamente tenemos un nombre totalmente adorable, abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al encontrar una carta oficial de el ministerio, escrita en un idioma diferente al suyo, sorprendiéndola al notar que podía entender la mayoría, que básicamente le advertía que no podía usar magia, y si fuera a usar magia fuera del colegio antes de cumplir su mayoría de edad nuevamente sería castigada con la expulsión; pero si ella no era menor de edad!  
  
Hubo un leve toque en la puerta y se levantó a responder sabiendo que se trataba de alguien que conocía, se apresuró en responder y abrir la puerta  
  
-te molestamos?- preguntó Tristán educadamente, poniendo a prueba su conocimiento del idioma extranjero  
  
-Para nada- contestó con una sonrisa realmente sincera en el rostro, intentando a su vez corresponder con el idioma  
  
-Deseábamos preguntarte si usarás el aseo ahora, no quisiéramos molestarte  
  
-Oh, pues en este momento está alguien ocupándolo pero por favor no se detengan por mí, estaré un rato más ocupada  
  
-Perdona la molestia- dijo Tristán haciendo una pequeña inclinación de respeto  
  
-Ustedes nunca serán una molestia para mí- negó con la cabeza delicadamente- y lo saben  
  
-Nos retiramos ahora, Mademoiselle-anunció André acercándose a besar la mano de Ginny  
  
-Con su permiso, la escoltaremos más tarde al desayuno- pidió Tristán besando también su mano  
  
-Por supuesto, muchas gracias-dijo sinceramente la joven  
  
-Te esperaremos en el descanso cerca de la escalera-sentenció André antes de retirarse con su amigo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***  
  
Habían ya usado el baño y se encontraban esperando en las escaleras, no sabiendo realmente si Ginny ya venía, pues el baño se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y por tanto imposible de observar, no que ellos se atrevieran de todos modos a perturbar la privacidad de su amada, simplemente no era propio de un caballero, se encontraban ahora algo incómodos no sabiendo si debieran hablar, después de un rato de silenciosa estadía se decidieron a darse la cara el uno al otro, se miraron a los ojos cautelosamente y sin mediar palabra acordaron la paz, por Geneviève por supuesto  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Después de la pequeña interrupción terminó su búsqueda y pudo darse un baño, no sin dejar de resentir que su cabello siguiera rojo después de eso, usando la ropa más sobria que encontró en su armario y no queriendo hacer esperar más a sus amigos se decidió a dejar el cuarto para ir a encontrarse con ellos, se preguntaba si le dirían algo sobre su ropa, después de todo era diferente a lo que normalmente usaría, tenía puesta una falda negra larga con una abertura a los lados y una blusa de color blanco con botones hasta el cuello, llevaba también unas sandalias simples de color negro y encima de ello la túnica que había cambiado unos minutos antes, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que había logrado amarrar con una cinta del mismo color de la túnica que encontró al buscar en la mesita de noche, se sentía algo incómoda usando algo así, pero era lo más normal (en su perspectiva) que había en todo el armario, después de todo no se veía tan mal, además de todo ello, había encontrado un poco de maquillaje que había usado para tapar esas feas manchas sobre su rostro Si tan solo pudiera usar magia!, todo sería más fácilse encontró pensando mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, también algo ansiosa por saber como se verían ellos  
  
Tras voltear por una esquina finalmente los pudo ver, estaban los dos parados en el descanso de la escalera esperando por ella, los observó por un momento antes que notaran su presencia y no pudo evitar pensar que lucían muy bien, Tristán estaba usando una camisa de color blanco bastante holgada de un material delgado y semitransparente que se amarraba en la parte superior con lazos de la misma tela, un pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos y túnica del mismo color, la cual llevaba acomodada a un lado, sobre su hombro derecho, su cabello estaba peinado a un lado como siempre había estado pero ahora era corto y tenía algunos mechones cayendo libremente por su rostro, por otro lado André traía puesta una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco simple café claro y botones del color con unos pantalones negros y zapatos y túnica del mismo color también, pero su cabello se encontraba ahora peinado con una raya al medio; ya que lo pensaba seguramente ellos sí podían hacer magia, pues esa ropa era en contraste con la suya casi lo mismo que hubieran usado en el pasado.  
  
-Muy buenos días joven Geneviève-la saludó André haciendo una pequeña reverencia y besando su mano  
  
-Bon jour, Mademoiselle- saludó también Tristán besando su mano  
  
-Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado-les dijo algo apenada  
  
-Al contrario Srta., llega justo a tiempo-le dijo André con una sonrisa  
  
-Le parece si nos dirigimos ya al desayuno?- le preguntó Tristán extendiendo su mano con un cierto toque de elegancia para que ella pudiera tomarla  
  
-Por supuesto- dudó un poco- Tristán, André, podríamos dejar los formalismos a un lado? Por favor?- ambos asintieron y ella tomó finalmente la mano ofrecida delante suyo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En el primer piso de la casa se encontraba la Sra. Weasley muy atareada preparando el desayuno, algo alterada por todo lo que había que preparar antes de que sus dos últimos hijos y sus amigos partieran para el colegio, había que planchar las túnicas, comprar los útiles, arreglar los baúles...  
  
-Buenos días Sra. Weasley!- saludó alegremente pensando en los nuevos libros que pronto compraría  
  
-Buenos días Hermione, querida- saludó la señora Weasley cambiando su actitud a una maternal- dormiste bien?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias  
  
-Todo listo?- preguntó desde detrás de una jarra de jugo de calabaza  
  
-Sí, ya no puedo esperar- le respondió emocionada, después de algunos minutos de plática sin mucha importancia sobre el clima, el trabajo del Sr. Weasley y crítica casi imperceptible de los hijos de la familia habló de nuevo- le molesta si voy a ver a los demás?, ya se demoraron un poco  
  
-Ve querida, no te preocupes  
  
Caminó fuera de la cocina para ir en búsqueda de los demás cuando se encontró con la imagen de Ginny bajando elegantemente por las escaleras del brazo de ambos gemelos, deteniéndose la comitiva sólo para que los gemelos bajaran y la ayudaran con el último escalón, levantó una ceja inquisitiva  
  
-Bon jour- saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta cuando finalmente la vieron  
  
-Buenos días- dijo decidiendo olvidarlo, aun con una ceja levantada- Vieron a Ron y Harry en el camino?, ya deberían haber bajado  
  
-Ah...no- contestó André intentando parecer casual aún sin saber de quien hablaban e ignorando el hecho de que tampoco sabía quien era ella  
  
-En que andan ustedes tres?- les preguntó y tras ver la falta de respuesta habló nuevamente- Creo que no quiero saberlo, con su permiso creo que tendré que ir por ellos- dijo mientras subía a grandes pasos por las escaleras  
  
-No puedo creer su falta de delicadeza, parece una estampida de yaks la que pasó por esas escaleras!- les dijo indignada  
  
-Tienes razón- le dijo Tristán- quizá las cosas son más diferentes de lo que creímos  
  
-No me molesta el cambio, pero en mi opinión este fue para mal- les dijo a ambos André  
  
-Muy cierto- respondieron ambos  
  
-Vengan a desayunar de una buena vez!-interrumpió su madre saliendo de la cocina- que no tenemos todo el día!  
  
-Por supuesto madre-contestó André educadamente con una reverencia muy respetuosa- de inmediato  
  
-Ah?- respondió sorprendida la mayor Weasley- es esta otra de sus bromas?, porque no tengo tiempo para ellas!- concluyó regresando al interior de la cocina  
  
-Cómo puede alguien molestarse por eso?-preguntó Tristán a nadie en específico  
  
-Creo que ya estaba molesta desde antes- manifestó Ginny  
  
-Pues a desayunar, o no?- los apresuró André alegremente, recibiendo como única respuesta de ambos una sonrisa  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Habían estado desayunando cerca de diez minutos ya, cuando escucharon más personas acercándose, posiblemente la joven de antes con los chicos que había mencionado y ya que lo pensaba, qué clase de nombre eran Ron y Harry?, eran diminutivos?, no que tuviera mucha importancia, pero algo por el estilo debía ser  
  
-Buenos días mamá- le dijo Ron al entrar antes de sentarse a la mesa-Fred, George, Ginny  
  
-Por qué te demoraste tanto!, no tienen tiempo que perder y a decir verdad yo tampoco!-le contesto aun molesta su madre  
  
-Está molesta, eh?- les dijo a sus hermanos Ron mientras se servía huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de calabaza  
  
-Buenos días Sra. Weasley- la saludo Harry al entrar con Hermione empujándolo por detrás  
  
-Buenos días Harry querido- le dijo alegremente acercándolo a una silla y pasándole un plato de huevos revueltos y unas tostadas-como dormiste?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias- entonces notando a los demás de la mesa se dispuso a saludarlos también con una sonrisa- Buenos días Ginny, Fred y George  
  
Recordando que al frente de estas personas debían comportarse como los hijos y ahora amigos de esta gente se decidieron finalmente a responder- Buenos días – dijo Ginny cortésmente  
  
-Buenos días- agregaron los gemelos con un marcado acento francés dejando a los demás por un momento sin respuesta, pero afortunadamente, después de un algo largo y molesto silencio solo roto por el rozamiento de los cubiertos con los platos Ron finalmente rió dando paso a otros comentarios  
  
A un costado de la mesa Harry había decidido a no comentar nada sobre el extraño vestuario de los gemelos porque era lo más normal que desde la adquisición de la tienda les había visto usar, pero y Ginny?, decidió dejar sus pensamientos ociosos para después  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A alguien le gustó??, fue algo soso pero ahí tenía que estar, ya saben, como reaccionan a cierta gente y como reacciona esta gente a ellos, alguien se dio cuenta que es más largo?, pues lo es!, casi estuve por darles pistas en un montón de pedazos de este capi, pero mi hermana hizo el favor de mostrármelo!! ^o^, en fin, tengo que aclarar que en el capi cuando describe la ropa de Tristán, se refiere a una camisa como las de los gitanos, no se si alguien haya visto "Amor Gitano" o "Corazón Gitano", en esas aparecía ropa así( si no me equivoco! ^O^ U)  
  
A pedido de mi hermana aviso que no habrá nuevo capítulo de MdV porque esta con una seria parálisis de la pierna( que tiene que ver eso con escribir?, anda pregúntale a ella...) Auu!!-me pegan!!!, juzgado de menores, auxilio!!!( dice que es libre de crimen y que no van a atender mi caso...)  
  
**Ginny M**  
  
***Miembro orgulloso de la Orden Siriusiana***  
  
Podré ser Lupina también???  
  
^o^  
  
Bye!!!! 


	4. Diagon Alley

Asuntos Inconclusos  
  
Tiempo: sexto año de Hogwarts (de Ginny)  
  
Personajes Principales: Fred-Ginny-George  
  
Disclaimer: Esto no es mío y por mucho que le rece a Siri-Kun, no lo va a ser, es de Rowling, J. K. ROWLING (...sigh...)  
  
A/N: Hola de nuevo, .si alguien esta interesado en saber la razón de nuestra demora, una completa aunque no demasiado detallada explicación al final de esta capítulo, nuestras muy sinceras disculpas  
  
Now please R&R... Enjoy!! ^O^  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Asuntos Inconclusos  
  
Capítulo IV: Diagon Alley  
  
Ginny a pesar de su inseguridad había ya trabado conversaciones con algunos de los miembros de su supuesta familia, uno de ellos se llamaba Ron, no le gustaba su forma atropellada de comer y sinceramente no creía que pudiera tener una conversación muy inteligente con él de darse la necesidad pero le dio la impresión de que a pesar de verse (y oírse) diferente a sus estándares, podría ser una muy buena persona, después estaba la buena señora que la asustó en la mañana, su madre, le era muy difícil llamarla así, por esto solo respondía a sus preguntas con una leve y educada inclinación o respondía una frase muy corta, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que todos en el cuarto la miraban raro, pero ella que podía hacer?, uno de ellos era un joven sentado casi al frente suyo, de cabello rebelde y oscuro como la noche, una peculiar cicatriz en la frente y ojos esmeraldas que le dirigían miradas profundas de vez en cuando que no hacían más que intimidarla, este en particular le era muy molesto, no se había comunicado con él mas que para pasarle la sal y decidió que de ser posible se alejaría de él, no le gustaba no saber lo que pasaba, pero realmente le alegraba que sus mejores amigos en el mundo la acompañaran, por eso no temía, por eso ahora estaba ya hablando un poco con esta gente extraña de cabellos como el fuego, además pronto estarían todos en Diagon Alley, ¡he ahí un lugar que ella conocía!, en ese lugar podrían encontrar una manera de regresar a su Francia natal, ya no podía aguardar para ver a su madre, si es cierto no eran muy cercanas, lo eran mucho más que algunas personas que ella conocía y por eso la apreciaba, casi siempre podía contar con ella, con ella y con Lucile, la mujer que siempre la había cuidado, desde que nació y una de sus mejores amigas si no la única verdadera, también añoraba ver a su padre, él, todo un caballero de modales impecables, si bien no muy abierto y a veces muy autoritario, la quería y ella a él, no podía apreciar más el que le hubiera dado tanto... Si la felicidad tuviera un nombre para ella, en ese momento sería París, su hermosa ciudad de angostas calles en los barrios tradicionales y con una hermosa historia que contar, el mejor lugar para estar, despertar por la mañana y saber que todo esta bien, visitar "La Bohème" por las tardes y enterarse de lo último sucediendo en la ciudad de boca de sus amigas Fiona y Marlene, tomar un café con ellas era siempre muy divertido, también extrañaba los encuentros furtivos con André y Tristán, a ellos los tenía ahora pero no podía dejar de extrañar todo lo que no estaba ahora a su alcance, en especial con toda esta gente rara ... Y pelirroja..., le desagradaba su simple presencia pero como Fiona siempre le había dicho, debía esperar un poco para juzgar a una persona, un poco más para confiar en ella y aún más para quererla, pero no había consejo ni ayuda de ellas que pudiera haberla preparado para conocerlos a ellos, había sido irremediable, algunas personas simplemente estaban destinadas a conocerse y esa era su situación...  
  
...  
  
La gente empezaba a moverse en la cocina, había consumido ella nada más que un pan y algo de café, hubiera preferido naturalmente algo de chocolate caliente pero no quería ser grosera al rechazar lo que le ofrecían, Después de todo pensaba no fue tan difícil, o molesto, ahora podría marcharse con ellos a casa, quizá aprovecharían la ocasión para ver los artículos ingleses expedidos en el callejón, tal ves pudiera comprar nuevas túnicas, o incluso quizá pudiera conseguir accesorios para su vestimenta, que en este momento a pesar de verse bien, encontraba algo simple, de tan solo pensar todo lo que podía hacer ahora que no estaba completamente vigilada por su familia, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en el rostro, después de todo, Marlene tenía razón, había que disfrutar las pequeñas oportunidades que te daba la vida, aún si no las merecieras, pues no siempre estarían allí para ser tomadas,después de todo son buenas amigas... pensó antes de levantarse de la mesa agregando a sus agradecimientos que la comida estuvo maravillosa y dirigiéndose después hacia la entrada de la habitación contigua, donde los gemelos ya la esperaban, pero siendo interrumpida levemente por un ligero susurro que alguien al pasar le dirigió  
  
-Encuéntrame en Florean Fortescue en una hora, necesitamos hablar  
  
Aún algo asombrada por la intromisión, logró notar que quien le había hablado no era otro que el joven de cabellos oscuros, que ahora no estaba en ningún lugar cerca suyo, confundida por esto, decidió obviarlo y continuar su camino hacia sus protectores, no necesitaba darle tanta importancia por el momento  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tras un desayuno sin demasiadas incidencias, todos estaban empezando a levantarse para poder ir a Diagon Alley como lo habían planeado, la Sra. Weasley les había recordado ya por cuarta vez en el día que debían apurarse y tener cuidado durante su excursión en Diagon Alley, ella no iría, pues se estaría quedando en casa para terminar de arreglar sus túnicas  
  
-Cuídense y asegúrense de comprar todo lo que la lista les pide- les decía mientras repartía las listas que había guardado ella misma para asegurarse que no las perdieran  
  
-Sí, mamá- contestó algo molesto Ron antes de tomar un poco de polvos Flu y dirigirse a la chimenea- Diagon Alley!- gritó una vez adentro, dejando detrás suyo una estela de polvo y hollín  
  
-Tengo que limpiar esa chimenea...-se dijo a sí misma la Sra. Weasley antes de retirarse a la cocina  
  
A Ron siguieron Hermione y después Harry, quien disimuladamente intentó captar la atención de Ginny sin mucho éxito, pues ella estaba demasiado ocupada con sus hermanos, que se traerían esta ves?, ya se lo preguntaría después  
  
Finalmente, siguió Tristán, que iba primero para esperarla cuando llegara al otro lado, dado que estaba algo renuente a entrar en esa chimenea y después de este Ginny y André  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cuando llegaron al otro lado, se encontraron en el interior de un atareado bar, El Caldero Chorreante, habían toda clase de magos y brujas saliendo de otras chimeneas y dirigiéndose directamente hacia una puerta al fondo del establecimiento, así que los siguieron y muy pronto se vieron en medio de una de las calles del Diagon Alley, que si era posible, estaba más atareado que el bar en el que estuvieron antes, habían ya estado en ese lugar antes así que casi instintivamente se pusieron los tres a caminar hacia el punto mas alejado al final de la calle, estaban ya al frente de el banco de los magos Gringotts y a punto de entrar cuando una Hermione sorprendida los detuvo, los tres que habían partido antes de ellos estaban allí observándolos como esperando que hicieran algo  
  
-No van a abrir su tienda hoy?- les dijo finalmente, quizá algo menos educado de lo que hubiera querido, los tres aludidos no pudieron evitar mirarse perplejos  
  
-Es que nosotros...- dijo algo nerviosa Ginny- tenemos que sacar dinero, ya sabes...- alcanzó a decir  
  
-Pero si es cierto!- dijo Harry como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante dándose una palmada en la cabeza- dijeron que le iban a comprar una túnica nueva, recuerdan?  
  
-Yo creí que solo bromeaban!- dijo Ron riendo ligeramente  
  
-Bueno, nosotros ya hicimos un retiro, así que nos adelantamos- les dijo Hermione ansiosa por entrar a Flourish & Blotts mientras halaba de sus amigos, ya con los tres algo alejados continuaron su conversación  
  
-Una tienda?, de que será?- preguntó André al aire  
  
-No importa ahora, hay que pedir que hagan un traslado desde nuestras bóvedas en París- le dijo Tristán  
  
-Es cierto, eso podría demorar y no queremos perder el tiempo ahora, verdad?- les dijo a ambos aún sonriente mientras entraba en el gran banco  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Deseamos trasladar algunas de nuestras posesiones desde el banco de magos en Francia-habló André tan educadamente como pudo con el duende en el escritorio al frente suyo  
  
-Bien, tienen sus llaves, fuera de eso necesitaremos saber el número de las bóvedas y lo que desea trasladar- le respondió el duende  
  
-Estas bóvedas no usan llaves, identifican al propietario por su esencia mágica- le explicó Tristán  
  
-Bóvedas número 75, 202 y 208- continuó André  
  
-Muy bien, que desea trasladar de cada una?  
  
-De la bóveda numero 75, necesitaré mi varita de repuesto, es una varita de acebo pulido de 25 centímetros, la mitad de tanto joyería como vestimentas y algo de dinero- dijo Ginny con seguridad  
  
-De las bóvedas número 202 y 208, solo traslade el dinero en su totalidad- le dijo Tristán al tosco empleado del banco  
  
-Eso será todo, gracias-les dijo- si desea hacer un retiro ahora puede esperar en la puerta de la izquierda, alguien allí los llevará  
  
Hicieron lo que el duende les dijo y esperaron por el duende que los llevaría a sus bóvedas, después de que cada uno de ellos sacó una buena cantidad de galeones, sickles y knuts, esperaron por Geneviève, que debía ser llevada a una bóveda más al fondo, donde no podía entrar más que el dueño, más cuando finalmente llegó a su bóveda su decepción no pudo ser mayor, estaba todo lo que había pedido menos el dinero  
  
-Disculpe, pero deben haber cometido un error- dijo Geneviève cordialmente tratando de calmar sus nervios-Aquí dentro no hay dinero  
  
-No, no hay ningún error, trasladamos todo lo que se nos pidió, excepto por un poco más de joyas, porque en la bóveda que nos dieron no había ningún dinero, no había ni un solo knut  
  
-Pero...eso no es posible...- dijo ya preocupada en voz baja- mi bóveda... yo no  
  
-Lo siento, pero eso fue lo que encontramos- le dijo impacientemente el duende  
  
Geneviève inmediatamente se incorporó y sacó la mitad de la ropa que había pedido en un baúl negro que había en la bóveda que podía ser encogido sin problema, además sacó su varita y una cierta cantidad de joyas que nunca le habían gustado, que pretendientes suyos le habían dado durante sus visitas  
  
-Eso será todo, muchas gracias- le dijo al duende, quien cerró la bóveda y la llevó al exterior del recinto donde ellos la esperaban, ya una vez afuera del banco les contó lo sucedido  
  
-Eso es terrible- le dijo André intentando consolarla- pero no te preocupes  
  
-Sí, nosotros pagaremos por todo- agregó Tristán leyendo sus pensamientos  
  
-Les agradezco realmente, pero aún así debo hacer una transacción si no les molesta- les dijo como algo irrelevante y tras verlos algo confundidos agregó- venderé unas cuantas joyas, pero no se preocupen  
  
-Estas segura de esto Ginny?- le preguntó André  
  
-Por supuesto, tengo muchas y estas no me gustan de todas formas, además necesito tener dinero- les dijo alegremente como si fuera obvio- conozco un lugar en el callejón Knocturn, no hay de que preocuparse!  
  
-Esta bien, pero nosotros te acompañamos, no sabemos como están las cosas por ahí- le dijo seriamente Tristán, la última vez que habían paseado por ese callejón había estado muy tranquilo, pero no había punto de comparación con Diagon Alley, la gente empezaba a hablar sobre ese callejón, diciendo que ahí solo se practicaban las artes oscuras, cuando ellos sabían que no era así  
  
Después de comprobar que las cosas habían cambiado por ese lugar, hicieron una rápida incursión dentro de la tienda a la que Geneviève los había llevado y salieron tan rápido como entraron, estaban ya en frente de el banco de nuevo, cuando Geneviève recordó lo que el joven de ojos esmeralda le había dicho  
  
-Lo olvidé, ese muchacho de cabello negro me dijo que me esperaría en Florean Fortescue después de una hora porque necesitaba hablar conmigo- les dijo algo preocupada y a la vez avergonzada por el tema  
  
-Pues no hay nada que hacer, debes ir Ginny-le dijo André algo triste por tener que separarse de ella tan pronto  
  
-No te preocupes, debe ser algo importante si te citó así, quizá el sepa porqué estamos aquí- le dijo Tristán  
  
-Es cierto, entonces debería irme-les dijo algo mas tranquila con la idea de ir y además porque tenía ya consigo su varita  
  
-Veremos algunas cosas y te vemos en la librería, dentro de una hora?- le preguntó André -No, creo que podré terminar con todo esto en media hora-les dijo agradeciéndoles con una sonrisa -Mejor aún, danos tu lista y la compraremos por ti, así tendremos más tiempo para pasear después- le dijo a lo que ella asintió y entregó una lista  
  
-No se preocupen, À bientôt!- les dijo ondeando su mano en el aire para despedirse mientras retrocedía a saltitos, feliz de tenerlos con ella  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Bueno, supongo que ha sido una larga espera(si alguien realmente lo esperaba, si no, pues, falta de constancia de mi parte o lo que se les de la gana pensar...; P), mis más sinceras disculpas ante esto, pero la situación por aquí se vio muy complicada para mi familia y no tuve tiempo para escribir, nuestro abuelito falleció el día después de mi última publicación y después de esto no solo no tuvimos las ganas o la oportunidad de escribir, no tuvimos tiempo debido a todos los trámites que se tuvieron que realizar, después de esto mi abuelita se mudó a vivir con nosotros y encima de todo esto me llegó el tiempo de matrículas y me quitó mucho más tiempo, no solo a mi sino también a mi hermana, quien posiblemente no pueda escribir por un tiempo más, debido a su estado de salud, además de que ambas entramos a clases, bueno, yo esta semana y ella quizá la próxima, por todo esto, les pido nos tengan un poco de paciencia y puedan disculpar esta gran demora.  
  
A/N²: Bueno, espero les guste este capítulo que da algunas nuevas pistas sobre la historia, otra disculpa porque no fue muy largo, es que ya lo quería mandar y pues para que vean cuanto, estoy escribiendo esto a la 1:20 en punto y eso que mañana empiezo clases...bueno hoy..., en fin, me gustó más escribir este capítulo que los anteriores porque aunque también es de transición, da algunas pistas sobre el argumento principal, es más, creo que todos y cada uno de los capis son algo transitorios en sí, hasta que pase algo "interesante" que he estado esperando desde que empecé a escribir este fic, este capi fue solo uno de los que esperé porque sabía mejor lo que iba a suceder, trataré de escribir más rápido ahora y creo que será mejor, es que me da flojera escribir en papel y luego pasarlo a la pc ^o^U, así se me pasa el tiempo y nunca escribo, porque no soy la única en la familia que usa la compu...  
  
A/N³: Ya dije que voy a intentar escribir rápido, pero no se si decirles que esperen capi el próximo lunes, porque creo que me lo voy a tomar de sabático y capaz mi hermanita también!! ^O^U, aunque no se si con la U sea realmente sabático...¬¬, en fin, depende de mi humor, escribo algo y se los doy como regalo de cumple, (jijiji), es que cumplo 17 el 29 y mi hermana el nueve de mayo( con la mala pata de que es el día de las madres...), en fín, ya saben, si estamos de buen humor puede que actualicemos antes!! .........:::::::..........(+reviews = happiness!!...^O^U)  
  
R&R  
  
**Ginny M**  
  
***Miembro orgulloso de la Orden Siriusiana, Severusiana y Draconiana...***  
  
(no muy segura de estar en las últimas dos...=P)  
  
Podré ser Lupina también???  
  
^o^  
  
Bye!!!! 


	5. Reencuentros

**_Asuntos Inconclusos_**  


**Tiempo:** sexto año de _Hogwarts _(de Ginny)  
**Personajes Principales:** Fred-Ginny-George  
**Disclaimer: **Esto no es mío y por mucho que le rece a Siri-Kun, no lo va a ser, es de Rowling, J. K. ROWLING (...sigh...)

A/N: Bueno gente, una INMENSA disculpa, dije que si estaba de buen humor pondría un nuevo chap después de mi cumple, lo hice, claro está, pero un poquito tarde... P esquiva tomatazos... en fin, por el apuro de hacerles llegar esto lo mas antes posible (y en lunes ;D) estoy enviando esto sin haber hecho que mi hermana (aka beta-reader) lo lea, no xq no intentara, pero ya no importa, no creo que lo cambie mucho en caso lo cambie, si es que lo hago borraré el chap para que aparezca como actualización, ok? Ni se xq sigo escribiendo tonteras... U por cierto, si hay una sugerencia para el titulo del chap lo agradeceré

capítulo dedicado a MBlack, xq a pesar de k sabía k tenía k escribirlo eventualmente, me dio ánimos para hacerlo (una patadita . )

---------------------------------  
_**Asuntos Inconclusos**  
_Capítulo V: Reencuentros

El sol brilla en lo alto del cielo y los pájaros cantan felices, volando sobre las estrechas calles de Diagon Alley celebrando el regalo de un hermoso día _Y qué hay de hermoso en el?_ pensó Geneviéve molesta mientras se dirigía a su destino, hace apenas unas horas había despertado en un hogar extraño, definitivamente no el suyo, su cabello rojo como el fuego y su rostro, su hermoso y terso rostro arruinado por cientos de pequeñas odiosas pecas; y como olvidar a sus muy queridos André y Tristán, ellos también habían sufrido con esto, pues sus cabezas ostentaban rojas cabelleras de un color casi tan intenso como el suyo y su contextura física había cambiado también, siendo ahora delgada y larga, como si se tratara de un joven árbol.

Como si todos estos cambios físicos no fueran suficientes, temprano ese día descubrió que su cuenta bancaria había sido totalmente saqueada, siendo lo más extraño que solo el dinero fuera extraído y todos sus bienes, entre túnicas, capas, joyas, una varita y otros fueron conservados. Tristán y André se habían ofrecido a pagar por sus gastos pero ella se había rehusado, terminando la situación en una incursión en Nockturn Alley y la venta de alguna de sus joyas, la situación hubiera sido soportable si tan solo hubiera podido permanecer con sus dos compañeros, pero para su mala suerte, el mundo parecía haberse tornado en su contra y la que parecía ser solo una mañana más en el callejón, de compras con sus amigos, cambió y se convirtió en una cita impostergable con un completo desconocido, claro que él no lo sabía, pues este de seguro la había conocido durante muchos años, lo cual la ponía en desventaja, ya que ella no conocía ni su nombre, para aumentar el problema, había sido citada en Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlour, ella no lo conocía. Habiendo ella vivido durante el siglo anterior, algunos cambios estaban destinados a suceder.

Así que allí estaba Geneviève, parada en medio de una de las transitadas calles de Diagon Alley sin saber a donde ir, cuando su mente regresó a su recientemente recuperada varita, un simple hechizo de brújula la ayudaría, si tan solo ella supiera donde estaba ese lugar, no siendo este el caso, solo se molestó más, cómo llegar a un lugar sin saber donde estaba, era imposible o al menos poco probable, tendría que preguntarle a alguien, por incómodo que le fuera...

" Podría aparecerme!" dijo de pronto en voz alta a nadie en especial, el pensamiento golpeándola fuerte como una bludger contra un cazador inexperto en medio partido de quidditch, totalmente sin aviso.

Pero por que no, ella sabía exactamente como aparecerse, había perfeccionado la técnica durante sus encuentros furtivos con Tristán. No que fuera muy diferente con André, pero normalmente él pensaría mas las cosas dándoles su tiempo...Tristán era algo diferente, quizá por eso fuera que se llevaban tan bien...

Estaba ya internándose en sus recuerdos de tiempos pasados que tal vez fueron mejores en los que su mayor problema era planear sus encuentros furtivos pero por supuesto, el mundo no estaba de su lado hoy, no, para nada...

Si Geneviève no hubiera estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos, quizá hubiera notado a los niños que corrían con una escoba de carreras hacia ella, y quizá igualmente hubiera podido evitar la colisión entre su brazo y el mango de esta...

"Mon Dieu!" exclamó ella, cayendo al suelo sobre su brazo herido, los niños siguieron corriendo sin darle mucha importancia.

Geneviève levantó la manga blanca de su blusa para encontrar un feo golpe, algo de piel había sido removida dejando correr una delgada línea de sangre y alrededor suyo estaba poniéndose de un desagradable tono morado.

"Perfecto!" susurró molesta consigo misma por haberse distraído, extrajo un pañuelo blanco de uno de sus bolsillos, limpió la herida y pronunció un encantamiento que se encargó de cerrarla, su brazo permanecía morado, pero ya se haría cargo de eso después, estaba demasiado tarde para su cita y este último incidente la había decidido a usar la aparición, si todo seguía como en su época, nadie le haría problemas por ello.

Abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba detrás de un portal, escondida. Parecía ser el segundo piso de algún lado, se decidió a moverse, dio unos cuantos pasos cuando... un suave beso fue posado sobre su cuello descubierto...

Slap!((AN : mal intento P)) Geneviève se giró rápidamente y abofeteó al atrevido que se encontraba ahora frente a ella. _Oh!_ pensó, todo tomando sentido ahora, enfrente suyo se encontraba el joven que la invitó a ese lugar, con la mejilla roja por el golpe y el resto del rostro con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza-aturdimiento, sus ojos dejando ver algo de tristeza, reflejando el rostro enojado de la joven.

"Eh...yo..." tartamudeó, llenándosele el rostro de confusión mientras observaba entre el suelo y el joven que sostenía su rostro con la mano aún sorprendido "Yo no quise..." dejó su mirada en el suelo por un rato y después dijo con voz más firme " Lo siento " si bien aún en voz baja.

"No, esta bien" – dijo el joven, finalmente uniéndose a la conversación "supongo que no debí hacer eso" agregó sobando casualmente la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una mano.

"Vamos?" dijo tras un silencio incómodo, extendiendo su mano hacia Geneviève, ella la tomó dudosa y se dirigieron al local, que se encontraba en una terraza, con muchas mesitas de color crema y otras de color marrón, con sillas a juego.

Pronto vino un hombre a la mesita en la que se habían sentado, obviamente conocía al joven del cabello desordenado "Sr. Potter, que honor volver a verlo, y quien es la encantadora dama?"

Por su aspecto dudó un poco al responder"Esta es Ginny Weasley" dijo señalando hacia ella y como si fuera necesario añadió "Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo"

"Oh ya veo... bien, en que puedo servirles?" dijo el hombre como entendiendo que mas preguntas no eran bienvenidas y dándoles una sonrisa amable

"Bueno, a mi me encantaría uno de esos helados de crema y caramelo" le sonrió sinceramente al hombre que aparentemente no era ni mas ni menos que el dueño del lugar, que ahora tenía su vista fija en Geneviève, esperando su pedido

"Emm... creo que tomaré lo mismo que el Sr." A esto, el hombre sonrió y se marchó a buscar sus pedidos, mientras que la mirada de un cierto Harry Potter se posaba sobre ella, confusión evidente en su rostro

"Dime Ginny" esta se alteró involuntariamente, incluso si por tan solo un segundo _Desde cuando se volvió tan común mi nombre!_ "que es lo que se traen ustedes tres ahora? Se hn estado portando raro desde la mañana..."

"Con todo respeto ... " _de veras necesito averiguar su nombre... UoU_ "no se de que habla…"

O.o "Ok, si no me quieres decir lo entiendo, a las últimas que si te ves muy bien así "

"gracias" sonrió ruborizándose si bien fuera algo imperceptible

Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que el Sr, Fortescue llegó con los helados (_"Que los difruten!"_) y se marchó hacia dentro de la heladería dejándolos solos nuevamente

"Puedes dejar de hacer eso?" dijo ya algo molesto André

"Pues no, como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando Geneviève se ha marchado a ver..."su voz se volvió poco mas que un murmullo" ...a otro hombre"

_Y que hay de nuevo? _ pensó algo dolido trayendo recuerdos del pasado que no quería recordar... "No tienes por que preocuparte, después de todo, que podría pasarle en Diagon Alley?" sonrió "además regresará antes que lo notes!"

"Mi reloj no dice lo mismo..."

rió un poco a las palabras de su amigo"regresará pronto y verás que no había de que preocuparse..." pero por dentro su preocupación era la misma...

Geneviève fue la primera en romper el silencio, cuando recordó que era esperada en otro lugar "Y, de que querías hablarme?"

el muchacho levantó la mirada algo avergonzado, probablemente por su aparente desinterés en el asunto que los llevará al lugar en un principio"Bien...Ginn" respiró profundo "Creo que es tiempo de que dejemos de vernos a escondidas..."

El rostro de Geneviève no podría haberse visto más cómico en ese momento – si no estabas inmerso en la situación, claro está...- la frase la había alcanzado cuando la pequeña cuchara hacía su camino hacia su boca, el helado chorreaba y su boca abierta hacían conjunto con sus ojos muy abiertos en confusión, para cualquiera que pasara cerca pensaría que se trataba de un pez fuera del agua, afortunadamente se recuperó rápidamente y dijo en voz que contra su voluntad se manifestaba en un tembloroso susurro "D ..d ..disculpa?"

"Ginn" dijo el joven con resolución evidente en sus ojos mientras una de sus manos levantaba la suya en lo que aparentemente quería ser reconfortante, aunque no para ella.. "Creo que es tiempo de que le contemos a Ron y a Hermione sobre lo nuestro"

aún sin recibir respuesta sostuvo su mano con mayor fuerza mientras le sonreía viéndola directamente a los ojos con lo que no podía ser mas que cariño, incluso amor... "Y tu familia…" sonrió emocionado "se que estarán de acuerdo también, quizá Ron moleste un poco al principio, pero lo aceptará tarde o temprano y de veras creo que no será mucho tiempo!"

ella separó sus manos de las suyas apenas su entusiasmo le dejara espacio para hacerlo _Lo nuestro! Lo NUESTRO! Ni siquiera se su nombre! Como se supone que pueda confiar en lo que me dice!_

Por un largo y tortuoso momento se vio tentada a correr y alejarse del lugar lo antes posible, ¿por que molestarse con este problema cuando podía muy bien estar junto a sus amados amigos? Era simplemente demasiado, pero esta no era una decisión que pudiera tomar ahora, el joven obviamente decía la verdad, ellos habrían tenido algún amorío incluso si ella no podía recordarlo, su mirada... tenía un brillo que solo había visto en los ojos de sus mas preciados compañeros... era algo que no podía ser fingido, algo sincero e irremplazable, no podía irse así, no podía lastimarlo de ese modo... pero entonces...?

"No lo sé, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos así por un tiempo, el momento no es... conveniente" le dio lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa amigable y se dispuso a terminar su helado, después de un momento volvió la vista al joven que parecía sumido en su propio mundo, pensando

"Emm... disculpa, pero estoy retrasada, nos veremos luego?"

levantó la vista un momento y sonrió" claro"

Geneviève se alejó poco a poco del lugar sin poder quitarse de la cabeza que algo no había salido muy bien, que quizá había arruinado algo, pero por mas que lo intentara, en ese momento... no le llegaba a importar...

Harry observó como la figura de su querida Ginny se perdía poco a poco bajo las figuras lejanas de gente en el callejón, su corazón en la mano aún algo aturdido por el encuentro, encuentro que para el, no había salido como hubiera querido...

---------------------------------

A/N: Bueno, no puedo garantizar que este chap se quede como está, posiblemente cambie el final, xq estaba algo depre cuando lo escribí y encima con una canción re contra triste de fondo... en fin, si lo cambio en algo ya se notará, si quiero te3rminar mi fic, así k puedo asegurar k lo termino, no importa cuanto me demore P

MBlack: Pues muchas gracias! Me da gusto saber k a alguien le gusta lo que escribo (aunque me pregunto si te diviertes tanto xq te gusta o xq esta tan mal escrito k da risa... P) en fin, donde están ellos? Pues donde deben estar O MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
creo k tendrás k leerlo para saberlo, pero no están muertos si es lo que te estabas imaginando U

Clover: si aun lees esto, la razón de que Herm pudiera salir es bastante simple, solo me pregunto si arruino algo en el fic al decírtelo... en fin, ella no es igual al resto de las personas en esa habitación, ya después se explicará en el fic ; )


	6. Complicaciones

**_  
Asuntos Inconclusos_**  


**Tiempo:** 7mo año  
**Personajes Principales:** Fred-Ginny-George  
**Disclaimer: **Bien, creo que a estas alturas ya se dieron cuenta que esto no es mío, personajes, nombres, ambientes y todo lo que puedan reconocer es de Rowling y su maravilloso Potter-verso... UoU

N/A: después de leer el capi puede que les entre las ganas de cambiar el nombre, así que si eso sucede, por favor escriban en un review su sugerencia, porque no estoy muy feliz con ese nombre (es k lo hice muy rápido xq tenía que ir a clases... : P)

Gracias por tu review **eri mond licht**, solo por eso te dedico este capítulo: D

---------------------------------

_**Asuntos Inconclusos**  
_Capítulo VI: Complicaciones

Una figura pasa rápidamente por las calles del callejón, deslizándose por las calles de Diagon Alley lo más rápido que puede, un pensamiento fijo en su mente, " encontrar a Tristan y André", nada la detiene, ni siquiera ese sentimiento de inseguridad, reflejo tardío de una reunión concluida que dejó cosas sin terminar, pensamientos no exteriorizados.

Estaba nerviosa, si, quizá mas nerviosa de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, tenía que decirles, ellos entenderían, verdad? Pero y que si no lo hacían, la dejarían sola? En este lugar en donde no conocía a nadie? Con el corazón roto y sin oportunidad de repararlo?

No, se dijo a si misma, no se atreverían, ellos no son así, Tristán podría tomarlo mal, quizá hasta armaría un escándalo, pero no se iría...no se iría...

Regresaría, y es lo que importa, situaciones anteriores se lo habían probada, se sintió muy tonta por siquiera haber pensado que la dejarían, si algo, Tristán era un caballero... bueno, mayormente... y André, pues André era el perfecto caballero, siempre amable y calmado, seguro el vería la parte buena en todo este asunto, analizaría la situación y ayudaría a aliviarla, el buscaría una solución, nunca hizo nada que pudiera empeorar una situación y en lo que a ella concernía, nunca lo haría, nunca...

Finalmente llegó al final de la calle y los vio allí, André sentado en una banca y Tristán reclinado en una pared frente suyo, apenas viéndose el uno al otro, sosteniendo una conversación de la que ella no se enteraría nunca, nuevamente nerviosa, tomó un poco de aire y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, alertándolos de su presencia...

"André, Tristán" vio a ambos con una expresión imposible de entender de antemano

"Gin, llegaste, no sabes cuanto te extrañé!" Tristán la abrazó, siempre fue algo impulsivo...

André observó desde donde estaba sin moverse, solo le envió una sonrisa que ella apreció

"Yo también los extrañé, pero ahora hay algo que debo decirles..."  
Ambos se preocuparon por el tono de urgencia con que les habló, ella no era así normalmente, se sentaron listos para lo que viniera, esperando no fuera muy terrible...

-------

Abrió los ojos.

suspiró "Y bien?" Tristán esquivó su mirada a la pregunta y se levantó, algo impaciente, volteó a ver a André, como buscando una respuesta, un indicio de cómo debía portarse, como debía sentir, pero su corazón estaba alterado y André no hacía mas que observar algún lugar en el pavimento , sus pensamientos no se ordenaban y se negaban a cooperar, no le gustaban estas situaciones, así que hizo lo único que sintió podía hacer en ese momento... partió

"Discúlpame, si?" volteó para irse, pero como un pensamiento aparte, su cuerpo moviéndose por si solo regresó al frente suyo y sostuvo su rostro en sus manos, le dio un beso suave en los labios y después, aún sin verla a los ojos susurró a su oído "Necesito pensar, discúlpame Gin" y entonces partió, ninguno de los otros deteniéndolo

Geneviève volteó a ver a André, aún observando un punto lejano, esta vez en los ajetreados caminos del callejón

"...André?" preguntó algo preocupada

"Que quieres que diga Geneviève?" levantó la mirada y notó la nota de dolor en sus ojos ante el nombre usado

"No me alegra y no quiero que suceda..." tomó su mano en la suya y levantó la mirada mostrando sus ojos tristes y con lágrimas que amenazaban a salir"...pero entiendo que es inevitable..." le dio un beso en la mano "quiero que sepas que... yo siempre estaré contigo..." una silenciosa lágrima finalmente dejó sus ojos "no importa que suceda Gin, no te dejaré"

Y ella supo que todo lo que él decía era cierto, él nunca la dejaría, no importa las dificultades y las complicaciones de la vida, no la dejaría...

"...Gracias" su mano acarició su rostro "Que haría yo sin ustedes?"

upss...

"Siempre que estés bien, Gin" se acercó mas y le dio un beso en la frente y así se quedaron, abrazados en medio de una de las callejuelas, sin importarles el resto del mundo, unas cuantas lágrimas recorriendo el rostro de la joven, si bien su corazón se sentí mas tranquilo

Pero por supuesto, hay cosas que nunca pasan desapercibidas, y es así que el destino sacó a una cierta muchacha de su camino usual para que presenciara esta escena, sin hacer ruido, intentando comprender lo que sucedía al momento, Hermione Granger se fue a terminar sus compras escolares, algo preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga...

-------

No estaba muy feliz, la reunió no salió como esperaba y sinceramente, sentía que algo no andaba bien con esa situación...

Harry Potter se reunió con sus amigos en Floorish & Botts, artículos varios en sus manos, esperando en fila para pagar

"Si nos apuramos quizá mamá nos deje jugar al quidditch antes de dormir!" dijo emocionado Ron

"Realmente Ron, por qué querrían hacer eso?" lo vio como si fuera un niño al que se le debían explicar las cosas detenidamente "Si juegan a esas horas no podrán dormir, y si no pueden dormir estarán cansados en la mañana y si están cansados en la mañana cuando tengamos que tomar el tren..."

"Yaaaa! Ya entendí!" dijo molesto Ron levantando un poco la voz"De todos modos será una pena, no Harry?"

no hubo respuesta

"Harry?" esta vez Hermione, un poco irritada porque se demoraban tanto en la fila

"Tierra a Harry..." nada, el pelirrojo se puso frente suyo y gritó a su oído "Harry!"

"ah?" volteó a verlo algo molesto por el grito "Qué quieres Ron?"

"Ya llegamos al principio de la fila sabes?"

"Oh... disculpa, estaba pensando en algo..."

el pelirrojo no lo aguantó más y cogiendo los hombros de su amigo empezó a sacudirlo

"Despierta Harry! Aún no llegamos, solo te estaba probando..."

"Déjalo Ron, alguna razón tendrá"

Finalmente llegaron al principio, pagaron por sus cosas y salieron de la tienda, donde vieron pasar muy rápidamente a uno de los gemelos, muy alterado para notar su presencia

"George!" llamó su hermano, un misterio como sabía cual era cual de todos modos

George pasó sin siquiera voltear a ver quien llamaba su nombre, como si no los conociera y pronto se perdió entre la gente del lugar

"No se que le sucede... hoy ha estado muy raro" dijo Ron

"Los tres, él, Fred y Ginny han estado actuando raro todo el día" dijo Harry, finalmente saliendo de sus pensamientos

"Eh... chicos..."

"Que pasa Herm?" preguntó quitando la vista del lugar por donde había desaparecido su hermano para ver a su amiga, encontrándola viendo hacia el mismo lugar

"...Qué no es ese el camino a Nokturn Alley?" su voz se quebró un poco

"Demonios, que podrían estar haciendo allí? Y que Ginny no estaba con ellos?"

"En realidad...emm... yo vi a Ginny hace un rato... con Fred"

"Y?" preguntó Ron sin tomar el sentido que Hermione parecía implicar "estaban bien, verdad? No estaban comprando las nuevas túnicas?"

"Pues no...er...no" vio hacia el piso y después levantó la mirada decidiendo no contar lo que había visto, probablemente lo estaba malinterpretando de todas formas, lo que había visto –o creía haber visto- no podía ser cierto, después de todo no había estado muy cerca y lo vio de espaldas, pudo ser cualquier cosa...

"Los seguimos?"

"No, si estuvieran en problemas pedirían ayuda, ellos pueden protegerla después de todo" Harry dijo, descartando la idea de que necesitaran intervenir, después de todo los gemelos siempre estaban buscando nuevos ingredientes para sus trucos y algunos eran muy difíciles de encontrar, así que no le sorprendía demasiado si tuvieran que entrar alguna vez allí, ni siquiera pensaba que fuera allí donde dirigía sus pasos

Pero a pesar de que Ron y Harry ya habían dejado el tema de lado y a pesar de que ya estaban en otra tienda, comprando los utensilios que les faltaba, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, y ni que el infierno se congelara ella olvidaría lo que había visto, su propia curiosidad no la dejaría en paz, tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando con ellos, después de todo, era su amiga y para que están los amigos sino para ayudar? Mas tarde hablaría con Ginny en el dormitorio y ella le diría que nada sucedía, que se había caído y se había raspado la rodilla, que solo por eso lloraba, que su comportamiento diferente durante el día era solo parte de una elaborada broma de los gemelos, que nada de esto tenía que ver con el hechizo que ella había hecho sobre ellos, que nada de esto era... su culpa

---------------------------------

N/A:Ush, si me gustarán los finales angustiosos : P jeje

ya se que no es la gran cosa, pero al menos nos estamos moviendo, verdad?

en fin, que creen que haya pasado? George/ Tristán se metió a ese callejón o solo pasaba por allí? Y si es que entró, que quiere allí? Descubrirá Herm que es el hechizo actuando? Descubrirá que salió mal? Y mucho mas importante, descubrirá como arreglarlo?

bien, los dejo con esas preguntas, espero poder escribir la conti hoy mismo, xq tengo un espacio libre en medio de las clases y como dije antes, no me gusta publicar en otro día que no sea lunes, xq esos días son mis días de publicación -U

En caso escribiera y no lo llegara a publicar pueden esperarlo el próximo lunes shrugs

_-GinnyM-  
-Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana-  
-Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores-  
_


	7. Momentos

**_Asuntos Inconclusos_**  


**Tiempo:** sexto año de _Hogwarts _(de Ginny)  
**Personajes Principales:** Fred-Ginny-George  
**Disclaimer: **Bien, creo que a estas alturas ya se dieron cuenta que esto no es mío, personajes, nombres, ambientes y todo lo que puedan reconocer es de Rowling y su maravilloso Potter-verso... UoU

---------------------------------

_**Asuntos Inconclusos**  
_Capítulo VII:

Caminaba muy rápido sin importar el camino, chocaba gente y seguía adelante sin saber a donde…no podía entenderlo, porque habría de compartir a Geneviève? No quería hacerlo!… no otra vez

De pronto se detuvo, había soportado esta situación con aplomo todo este tiempo, bueno, no siempre fue así pero el pasado era el pasado y sus días eran felices contemplando un futuro con ella… si tan solo André… no, no pensaría en eso, no daría el gusto a sus supuestos amigos que allá en los barrios bajos tenían preparadas todo tipo de trampas y maldades en contra de su amigo… _'Solo tienes que pedirlo Tristán'_ le dirían _'Todo queda entre nosotros verdad?_' entonces reirían dándole palmadas en la espalda y se irían a sus asuntos, no siempre tan dignos como aparentaban ser

Pero a esos pensamientos nunca les había dado cabida, entonces porque ahora? No era André el culpable de todo esto, ahora mismo no era mas que el destino que alguien mas viniera a interponerse, con todo…

-"…duele" dijo en casi un suspiro, finalmente deteniéndose frente a una puerta negrusca, no estaba conciente de haber caminado tanto pero sus pies conocían el camino de memoria y nunca parecía llegar allí por su propia voluntad. Del mismo modo vio su mano levantarse y girar la manija, sus pies llevándolo hacia adentro, una ola de sensaciones lo invadió, humo de hierbas e incienso mezclados, si bien hubiera también un ligero toque alcohólico por aquí y por allá

-"No puedo creer que siga aquí" sonrió algo melancólico

-"Dejará de estar aquí si dejas esa puerta abierta" dijo bruscamente un hombre de la entrada "no queremos fisgones! Entra o vete" una simple amenaza muy común de ese tiempo, la segunda opción era mas bien desagradable… entró y sin voltear volvió a hablar, su rostro en sombras, su voz no delataba ningún sentimiento

-"Está aun aquí? … _ella_?" el hombre pareció entender, una sonrisa macabra en su rostro mientras asentía.

-"…Geneviève…" apenas un susurro, tan solo probando el aire, ella volteó para verlo soltar un suspiro "Gin… se que regresará" apretó un poco su mano mientras seguían caminando para recordarle que todo iría bien

-"Lo sé" sonrió, de verdad no era lo mejor pero estaba a gusto "quizá debamos preparar nuestra partida…" agregó tras un silencio prolongado

-"En realidad… me siento terrible por decir esto pero…" rió un poco ante su propia osadía "…a veces desearía no regresar… poder quedarme aquí… contigo" acarició su rostro, pero sabía que huir nunca daría paz a su mente

-"Lo sé…" sus ojos se aguaron viendo la intensidad de los suyos, odiándose por tener que hablar "pero estaría mal"

-"Lo sé" rió sin alegría que respaldara su risa

-"André" levantó la vista nuevamente, igualando la intensidad de su mirada "disfrutemos este momento" sonrió, dejando afuera el siempre constante recordatorio _'porque no habrán muchos'_

Se abrazaron, como si fuera una despedida, concientes que para ellos cada momento era insuficiente, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron André le dio un beso en los labios, uno tan profundo como sus sentimientos por ella, y a la vez tan distinto, tan dulce y tan esperado

"Te amo" susurró a su oído, sosteniéndola aún

-"Harry…" agitó su mano frente suyo para llamar su atención "pasó algo con Ginny?" sus ojos no pudieron agrandarse mas

-"… a que te refieres?" se hizo el desentendido, quizá no se dio cuenta?

-"Vamos Harry, se que salen en secreto… y desde hace tiempo…" volteó la vista hacia el pelirrojo que en ese momento seleccionaba cuidadosamente los dulces que quería comprar "y no, no se lo dije a Ron… no soy estúpida"

El chico bajo la vista "no es que quisiéramos que fuera así" apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, visiblemente frustrado, confundido "…quisiera que fuera distinto"

-"Es tu decisión Harry, tuya y de ella" sonrió "no tienes que preocuparte, Ron es un tonto a veces pero se que se alegrará, solo díganselo de una buena vez… antes que se entere de otra forma"

-"hmm… hoy le dije" Hermione copió su expresión sorprendida, el se apresuró a corregir "a Ginny!, le dije a Ginny que era hora de hacerlo oficial, decirle a la familia y a Ron"

-"…Y?" …no mata ser impaciente de ves en cuando

-"dijo que no… " levantó la vista solo para volverla a bajar "…cambió el tema y se fue, dijo que estaba muy ocupada o algo así… crees que… se arrepintió?" bajo su voz hasta que casi era imposible escucharla "que ya no me quiere?"

-"Oh Harry!" Hermione lo abrazó buscando eliminar sus dudas "no digas eso! Esta algo… ausente últimamente pero dudo que no te quiera" se alejó un poco acariciando su hombro a modo de consuelo.

-"ejemm…" Ron se hizo notar desde atrás, no comentó nada aunque tenía algunas preguntas al respecto "es hora de irnos" los otros dos asintieron aún sorprendidos por su aparición

Una aparición.

De todas las palabras que saltaban a su mente al verla esa era la que mas resaltaba. Y es que cualquier palabra en este mundo se ensombrecía al intentar describirla.

Di unos pasos mas, contemplando su hermosura, tan límpida y etérea como la primera vez que se encontraron. No importaban los años ni las circunstancias, ella permanecía como en un limbo, incambiable, imperturbable.

Quizá fuera eso que le llevó a su lado la primera vez, aún cuando su mente y corazón le hacían resistencia.

Al verla directamente a los ojos pudo sentir en su mirada algun sentimiento profundo, quizá fuera la nostalgia o quizá pena.

-"Tristán Lumière" su voz como el sonido de un arroyo en el bosque "no creí volver a verte"

-"Sabías que volvería"

Ella sonrió, su sonrisa enigmática embelleciendo aún más su rostro.

"Y te he esperado"

---------------------------------

Bleh… se suponía que los pondría a investigar… a André y Ginny… en fin…

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no ha sucedido mucho en el cap, pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente y espero tenerlo terminado para la próxima semana

Ginny M


	8. Miradas

_**Asuntos Inconclusos**_  


**Tiempo:** sexto año de _Hogwarts _(de Ginny)  
**Personajes Principales:** Fred-Ginny-George  
**Disclaimer:** Oh maravilloso Potter-verso! Por qué no eres mío?!

---------------------------------

**- Preludio -**

Este mundo es demasiado hermoso, este momento… es demasiado hermoso.

Geneviève no quería escapar ya, en este momento todo lo que deseaba se había hecho realidad. Pero aprendió que siempre hay un truco hasta en el mas hermoso sueño, los sueños acaban, y cuan hermosos sean no duran lo suficiente.

---------------

_**Asuntos Inconclusos**__  
_Capítulo VIII: Miradas

"Vuelves a mi" la voz que parecía de otro mundo dijo "cuando dijiste que nunca lo harías"

El joven bajó la cabeza, rompiendo el lazo hipnótico en que se encontraban, de pronto la atmósfera se alivianó.

"Me facilitas las cosas sabes?" dijo en un tono juguetón "si todo lo que digo sucede… empezarán a pensar que lo provoco" le guiñó el ojo.

"Y no lo haces?" intentó normalizar su respiración "creo que de querer venir aquí no lo lograría, no puedo recordar como llego aquí" sonrió amargamente.

"Pero no negarás que te hace bien no?" se perdió entre sus acolchados cojines y soltó unas risitas abrazando un muñeco muy desgastado "Cómo es que siempre vienes con el mismo problema?" señaló un sitio para que se sentara y el obedeció "Cualquiera diría que la muerte curaría tus heridas y sin embargo, hete aquí triste y solo"

"No estoy solo" dijo, con un poco menos de vigor, esta ya una escena en repetición "Yo la amo y puedo sentir que ella…" _ella que? Me ama? Iluso._

La doncella se inclinó sobre él y acarició su rostro con una mirada triste, buscando en lo más profundo de su alma.

"¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?" lo vio bajar la mirada, desconsolado.

"Por eso es que estoy aquí, no? Debes decirme. Que es lo que debo hacer Luth? Estoy perdido y desesperado! Esta vez soy quien pide tu ayuda… por favor" agachó su cabeza, como vio hacían tantos otros frente a esta mujer con corazón de niña, esperando, rogando por su ayuda.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y al abrirlos él pudo ver un destello rojizo, el aire totalmente detenido y el silencio sepulcral e imperturbable mantenido a pesar de sus palabras "_No es el presente lo que fue el pasado, este desea mas no ama, pierde, odia y sufre. Búscalo y encontrarás la respuesta_"

Soltó un suspiro, recogiéndola antes de caer y ayudándola a incorporarse "Sería abusar si te pido una traducción?"

"Tristán tontiiiito, tontito" sonrió ampliamente "que gracia tendría si hago eso? Ahh?" bostezó tiernamente "espero no volver a verte" sonriendo aún le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió nuevamente entre sus cojines, Tristán pasó el cobertor sobre ella y la dejó a dormir, sabiendo que lo que ella dijera sería verdad, si tan solo pudiera comprenderlo!

Muy en el fondo, aunque nunca lo quisiera aceptar, Tristán supo que debía decirle a su amigo, que solo así acabaría este círculo.

---------------

Quizá fuera solo su imaginación pero hoy Herm había abrazado a Harry quizá una o dos veces mas de lo normal… no que llevara la cuenta…

Así pues, al verla abrazarlo una vez mas no pudo sino pensar que de hecho algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Abrazos, toques, roses… algunas palabras murmuradas. Ron no era del tipo celoso pero definitivamente algo en esa imagen le molestaba. Está bien, había aceptado hace un año atrás que tal vez, quizá y solo probablemente sentía algo fuera de lo normalmente llamado amistad por ella, solo le costaba ponerle un nombre… y cada vez que pensaba en ello terminaba dando vueltas al asunto y haciendo descripciones sin sentido, logrando solo un dolor de cabeza y miradas raras de sus hermanos.

"Ron?" no tenía sentido, definitivamente no podría ser… "Ronald Weasley!"

"Que?!" gritó sorprendido, el pensamiento escurriéndose rápidamente.

"te pregunté que a donde van tus hermanos de compras" lo observó algo molesta, todo el grupo detenido en medio de la calle. Ron abrió la boca para responder "y no digas Madam Malkins porque ya estuvimos ahí"

Sería la resolana pero no podía recordarlo, en fin "Pues no me mires a mí, nunca los he acompañado y de todos modos dudo que le compren algo allí, con las cosas raras que se compran"

Hermione volteó los ojos y continuó caminando, jalando a Harry al pasar alado suyo.

"Hey!" eso no fue necesario… parecían decir sus ojos.

"Como sea" dijo Hermione algo confundida, pero soltando a Harry y empezando a caminar por delante "apurémonos que ya es hora de regresar"

---------------

Sintiéndose mucho mejor caminaron por las calles, no importándoles donde estuvieran ni cual fuera la situación, tal como les hubiera gustado hacerlo en su tierra natal, tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Geneviève era feliz, dejando que André la llevara por las callejuelas, se detuvieron, compartiendo un beso, no apasionado pero si con todo su corazón, al separarse aún tomados ambas manos, perdidos en la mirada del otro no podía faltarles nada.

"Así que aquí estaban" dijo Hermione al verlos, dejando su mirada más de lo necesario en sus manos entrelazadas. Se soltaron inmediatamente, pero decidió una vez más ignorarlo. "Y George?"

Miradas confundidas como única respuesta "ehh Fred entonces?" una risa algo incómoda, que nunca los distinguiría?

"No, yo soy Fred" sonrió André, saliendo de su lapsus. "se fue hace un momento, estoy seguro que regresará pronto, siempre lo hace"

"Esta bien" sonrió Hermione e hizo señas a los chicos cuando los divisó para que se unieran "vamos yendo? George ya venía"

"mejor, mamá nos comerá vivos si llegamos un segundo tarde" dijo Ron sintiendo un escalofrío.

"Seguramente exageras hermano" escucharon detrás suyo a George con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos, traía consigo algunas bolsas "compré algunas ofrendas de paz"

Sin decir nada mas tomó la mano de Ginny mientras se retiraban a su 'posada', sintiéndose no menos acongojado con la situación pero al menos con un poco de esperanza.

---------------------------------

Uno cortito, pero al próximo capi pasan muchas mas cosas, ohhh, siento que mi fic se esta acercando al final T-T

Ginny M


End file.
